etaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Torrid-Astronaut.Roger Riley is transformed into a hero as a gift for releasing the sun people held captive by Regolith- Can manipulate suns energy to shoot Solarthermic beams, can levitate He meets the Sun People in the 'City in the Sun' who stimulated the development of people like Egyptians and Aztecs # Quantum man -Prof.Peter Bolt is transformed into a hero after a human Hyperspace jump test goes wrong-can mould light and particles into energy can can teleport,shoots gigaplasmic rays and endowed with the speed of thought # Medium- Zathius Stratus got power of the great spiral after being thrown into a black hole as punishment of his crimes- can manipulate it as he wishes, can shoot Leptonic Beams, uses his body as a gateway to other dimension # Gurok Quag Various (the gatekeeper)The million men arms, is inslaved by Taldek after bieng betrayed by his sorccerer(Ortok) brother Zarok # Dr Neutronium- 90% Tatyana Vladyslov was the leading expert on time travel was used by the Russians to go back in time and dominate the world. Unfortunately he traveled thro dimensions leading to he's body's degenerative disorder.so to survive he lives on Neutronium particles from stars which in turn gives him super powers. # Ultimus- Worrier Kredd Belam was a Dilfirian test subject to be used as the ultimate weapon to fight against the dreaded enemy Zarok transformed into the most powerful electrically energized being in the universe, he can shoot Proton Beams,uses charged molecules to transport himself # Iophius - 10 feet tall Alien being possessed by the speaking Mace of Rodmus aka "The world crusher" # Nathius - Nathius Gradus son of Origin, is the step son of Cygnus has the power of prominence given to him by the Stellar Brothers, Brother - (Citus - quick, rapid), Evil Uncle - Duellum - battle, combat, war, fight, warfare, arms, Father - Basileus - King, Sister - Navitas - energy, activity, zeal, enthusiasm, ardour, ardor, Friend - Praefortis - mighty, powerful, of great strength # Tri-Hadrons: # Flax - after a Hadron Particle Collider test goes wrong Proffessor Brett Cooper has the power of converting anything to white-mass, can shoot protoplasmic beams # Man Inverse - after a Hadron Particle Collider test goes wrong Professor Kurt Dylan was transformed into Man Inverse able to invert matter at will # Metamass - after a Hadron Collider test goes wrong Professor Carla Frost is able to convert time energy into anything # Telaron - He was created by Origin to be the guardian of the Oblox or 'God Particle' he serves Origin like a prophet and helps those in need across the universe and Euron Realms # Mr Infinity - (Morgan Russel) the interminable man granted with the power of illimity (1 billion infinties) but not measured in time but in Eurons(god clocks) # Urnam - The lost son of earth - Astronaut William Urnam is lost in space after a hyperspace test (Q3). takes him to an un known part of the galaxy meets strange beings and worlds and now try's to find he's way back home # Volumetrix - termed as the 'The 3rd Heaven Collation' (Realm) where people exist beyond good or evil. # Armstrong - # Doc Magnus # Captain Cosmic # Rawdy Rico # Denny Derilict # Dark Black # Mechaman # Diecut # Streamline # Streak # Overkill # Star Crasher # OmegaWatts # Jolt # Gray # Bomfist # Kickstart # Alloy # Carrier # Girl Cosmic # Ultrabot # Sidewinder # Miss Micro # Gutrench # Thunderblade # Dr Strong # Able # Gulag # Topman # Rana Gradius Major aka She-Force - Rana is a super pentestial who is the first guardian of the great Oblox she is the herald of Arcturus a brother of prominence # Carthus Sigma # Miss Micro # Battle Fury # Exo-people- 1.Jaguarundi 2.Saffron Serval. 3.Miss Micro. # Gods of War # Jupiter 6 # Macro man # Eastland Boys # Macotuff # 7000 # Zealot # The unimaginables # Tartaras # Maximo # Brain Drain # Wildebeest # Buffalo # Rhinoceros # Elephant # Suni, Oribi,Duiker # Jackal Jack # Petrel # Black heron # Red kite*Nayela savannah has telekinesis power # Green griffin mythology # Harrier # Jacana (bird) -Tala Emma* mind control # Swift (bird)*Amazing Aves- Cherokee Aiyana- Pass through objects # Blackrock Luanda Magere's son # Atomgrad, los Alamos, Mike thermo nuclear bomb,1952 # Castle Bravo - John Blake got he's fantastic powers from a genetic mutation due to he's fathers exposure to delta wave radiation as a scientist working in the 1960's # Gecko # Chimera # Pangolin # Serano # Zuria # Zul # Girl Cosmic - Imogen aka 'Girl Cosmic' is the Daughter of the great elder Kalek Thionosis, she run away from her home world in the search of a new place to call home, away from politics and complications. On arriving on earth she soon realized human physiology to be weak as compared to her own so she started helping those who could not help themselves. Heir to the throne of Thandis she constantly has confrontations from her brother Zul who believes she does not deserve the kingdom. # Antithesis - makes opposites # Baryon - subatomic particle # Alcor male # Thuban big male # Almach male # Rana female # Alya female # Star Marshall - Lon Zedaron is a Star marshall investigating about the missing Oblox (God Particle) able to bestow apon the welder an infinate life span. # Kuluc # Ori 527 # Lon Zedaron # Max Matan # Bellatrix robot # Dinosis # Gemma female # Grafias male # Lesath male # Matar male # Merak male # Procyon robot # Seginus female # Thabit small animal # Vindemiatrix robot bad # Yed # Kami - Kami's Quest - Afro fantasy story about a young Japanese girl called Kami a Maasai boy called lotto with he's younger brother Laroy looking for her father who was kidnapped for slave trade so they travel around Africa with a secret gemstone that guides the way looking for him. # Black Rock - African Match fighting competition in the village.the hero is Ole Soyuz!nickname due to he's pale albino complexion # Dirty Dan - # Gorran Gorrila - Gorran is a gorilla who was bred in captivity in Kenya with he's fellow friend. Albert a chimpanzee was the first Kenyan animal project to travel to outerspace, soon ALberts signal in space was lost, but soon they found him in the re entry to earth, not sure what happened, Albert was luckily unharmed but soon noticed Albert motor coordination and intellect begin to grow exponentially, professor Ben Lisbon and he's assistant Mary May created a serum from Alberts blood that then enhanced the development of Gorran.but as Albert Grew in intellect, Gorran grew in strength, soon both developed the ability of speech and grew smarter and stronger every day. # Gorran falls in love with Mary May, Later on Albert manages to convert Gorran into a full human but with the strength of a gorilla. when Gorran's old time friend Arrutan the elephant is killed by poachers in the wild, he declares to avenge protect all the animals that cannot help themselves, during this time he later creates a team comprised of Bison, Tigon, Jacana, Tusker and Jaguarundi, who fight poaching around the world. on the way Gorran meets he's arch enemy Mastodon, a mammoth rebuilt from DNA found in the ice glaciers of the Antarctic, Mastodon vows to to destroy all the humans in the world by reviving animals long lost like the Sabretooth, the Atlas Bear, the Megatherium, Terror Bird,megalania,Deinosuchus,Megaladon, Woolly rhinoceros, and then all the dinosaurs. # Neutrona - Galina Gael nick name space girl is raised in Nairobi Kenya but is from the planet Iliria, she is the child of Hanna Ronen and Joshua Ronen,Galina's life force was placed into her mother when her mom was a crew aboard International Space Station, she has unlimitable strength, can fly, and can shoot gigaplasmic beams. with a complex mix of science and hidden cosmic secrets she was born in the heart of a neutron star and was iliria's final weapon against omni order. after omni orders defeat,in the plight of hiding her from Ilirias Council because of fears she may be to powerful, Oxon took her to earth and put her life force in hanna Ronnen. she later joins the Outermen and fights to protect earth. # Conjurer # Bismuth stone # Children of Undami include: # Gravel or Susan Ilana has the sight of Stone so she wears dark sunglasses. # Able - has the curse of infinite strength but confined to a wheel chair because if he is unable to control it. # Amari can't hear but can read minds # Rachel turns white hot when upset. # Ilai Jones has the touch of frost # Medina has the voice of death. (turns villain) # Yuri has the whistle of doom (turn villain) # Sandra stops breathing so does every one else # Sol has the ability to absorb powers from people. # Antithesis - makes opposites of others powers # Jenny is so beautiful whoever sets gave upon her turns blind # Castle Bravo - After traveling into the past, professor William Blakes body reconstituted in the middle of an Atomic bomb test in progress charging he's particles with incalculable amount of energy bestowing him with immense strength and multiplicity. # Mytus- (the god vessel) was created when an immortal God of destiny Verillium possessed a humble man named Jonathan Bent now both minds control one person giving Jonathan uncontrollable incalculably strength he later joins other hero's to create the Delta League # Tala - girl villain is the step sister of John Juma # Blackrock- Johns Step brother # Manselo - villain transforms into an ogre # Wahedh - villain # Guara dufu - villain # Mr Radi - has Power of lightening # Pangolin # Bathsimus # Taldek # Regolith # Tigion # Tuskerian # Megarhino # Crocogator # Buffalo Bilal- sunda milia # Cheetaria # Sunda # Ortok - witch # Cornelius Dent - Multimillionaire Entrepreneur/ Philanthropist # Vindemiatrix # Mzee kobe # Danson Magongo # Kabudaa # Planck # Captain Hodari & Miss Shupavu # Captain Leonard Zargo From the future Earth # Captain Kaz (Lina) # Mr Miran # Soveregn # Gravel # Sunda # Ben Theta # Urnam # Prof.Pion Lemaron wife of John Lemaron (Quantum Man) # Zangora # Belferous # Ultimind # Yotta # Ninja Nun # Yabisi # Seed # Nichrome # Nexa # Gutrench # Goran # Ziron Lemaron # Triumphant Two - Zargo and Kaz - # The Daunting Duo # Alpha League Africa - Good # Magna Force - Good # Apex Alliance - bad # Kapa Cardinal - Bad # Croocked Crew - Bad # Sigma Insignia - Bad # Global Destruction Force (GDF) - Bad # Zinda - Daniel Zinda is th son of Luanda Magere and lived hidden for centuries until the rise of the Magna Humans.(guided by the council of great ancestors Lakmof, Ansanti,Aodi and Gurun) blessed with awesome abilities such as super strength and impenetrable skin. he now protects the innocent, fight for Justice freedom and equality. Category:Heroes